Jack Frost x Sheridan (my oc
by BENDROWNEDISOUTTHERE
Summary: Hi guys! Hope y'all like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there Man in the name is Sheridan Vahldieck but you probably already know that considering ive talked to you before I said.

Anyway Moon can you please help me? Maybe tell me what I've done wrong? I mean I just don't understand what I've done to deserve this pain! The cuts,the bruises,the kids making fun of me...  
it just hurts too much!

The tears began running down my face. I'm fighting for the guardians i mean ill never stop believing in them of course Santa,The Tooth Fairy,Sandman,The Easter Bunny and of course Jack Frost i believe in him the most of all.

I- I'm sorry I guess I just want everyone to stop bullying me and abusing me for what I believe in. Anyway ill talk to you tomorrow like usual ok?

Goodnight Moon. I say softly before falling into my dreams. However I didn't notice the blue hooded boy on the roof of where I was talking listening to every word intently.

Jacks POV.

I wait for her to finish

then I slip into her room stealthily and gently stroke her face. She takes my arm and snuggles into it happily. I smile down at her. To think such a beautiful girl could go through so much... I trailed off in my thoughts. I took off my hoodie and watched her snuggle with it like she did with my arm. I kiss her forehead and fly out the window landing on the roof softly. i look at the moon and whisper "Thank you for bringing me here Moon. You did the right thing" I curl up on the roof. I decide to sleep there for the night. I'll follow her around tomorrow and protect her I thought sleepily. As I closed my eyes the last thought I had was ill make her happy and help her have fun if its the last thing I do... Then I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheridan's POV.

My alarm started blaring and I groaned and hit the snooze button. "Screw school" I muttered. I was going to sleep in but suddenly I felt like there

was ice cubes running down my back. I yelped jumping about 10 feet in the air and fell out of bed.

I groaned into the carpet then I looked up and murmured "damn you Jack Frost." I pulled myself off the floor and I began getting ready for school

*Time Skip to on my way to School*.

I was walking outside and oddly enough every once in a while i felt cool ticklish tingles running down my back making me cover my mouth to hide my

laugh. It felt great to laugh.i hadn't in a while. The ticklish tingles continued until my personal bully Seifer came up and pushed me to the ground.

Hard. I cried out as I heard a painful crack. I looked down at my ankle.

It was

broken. Serves you right freak Seifer said smirking at me. I reached out to my ankle and winced. Yup defiantly broken.

Well I still gotta get to school ill just have to deal... Seifer took his foot and placed it on my broken ankle.

Oh no...he wouldn't...oh who the hell am I kidding of course he would he is a bully after all. I thought worriedly. "If you think that hurt than this

should be pure ." He grinned maliciously and was about to put his weight on my ankle. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the

pain...but none came instead i heard Seifer curse and then yell loudly"who threw that!?Come out and fight me you little freak!"I opened my eyes to

see a lot of snow all over Seifers face. then he turned around and started to walk away from me looking for the thrower. I looked around for the

thrower too until i felt the tickles come back. i turned around and then I saw a boy with snow white hair and shocking blue eyes behind me,running

his fingers across my back. Making me laugh slightly. So he was the mystery tickler! "H-hey quit it!" I managed to get out without laughing. He

smirked and said "Fine well finish this later" I turned to look for Seifer quickly but luckily found no one. "Don't worry Sheridan he left a while ago." The

mystery boy said " how do you know my name!? I asked slightly frightened and what's yours?" I asked also curious. "I know your name because well

he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, i heard you talking to Manny yesterday night." "Do you mean Manny as in The Man in the Moon? "

Yeah,yeah i do!" "okay then...whats your name?" "Well My name is Frost. Pleased to meetcha!" The boy said smiling. My eyes widened. "I-

your real? I questioned happily. Well can you feel this? He questioned smirking mischievously. What are you talk- ACK! I jumped about a foot in the

air as he brushed his fingers over where my neck and shoulders meet over and over again making burst out into ticklish laughter. "Well...can you feel

it?" he teased still smirking. Y-YES! Now- Eep! Quit-hahehhaha tickling me! I shouted out shoving him away quickly. "That wasn't funny Jack!" I

cried out. He smirked at me and said "well I found it quite comical and you were laughing too,so it had to be fun for you too!" "Now say you had fun

or do I have to start to tickling you again?" He said crossing his arms and looking at me expectantly with a raised eyebrow. "O-okay fine! I had fun!"

I said blushing lightly. Trying to change the subject I said "So you bring Winter huh?" "Yup I sure do! I also bring snow days!" Jack said

happily.""Well thanks then!"I say smiling. "No problem...it is my job you know! He said with a smirk. I gasped as shooting pain went down my ankle.

"J-Jack"I murmured through the pain yeah...what's wrong?" He said confused "ankle" I managed to get out. His eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell

me sooner Sheridan?" He said. I-I'm sorry Jack and then I passed out.


End file.
